fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mining Quest / Locations
There is many locations in Mining Quest. Most of which are parts of the mine. Overworld Iron Village Iron Village is a minor place in the game. In the opening cutscene, Miner Man is seen walking into the Iron Village mines. With a code (which is CUT_01_MAPLOAD) you can access the area. You can't see much of the village in the first cutscene, but when loading the map into the game, you can explore a large village. If you try to open a door of a house a message will pop up saying "The door is locked..." ''Also, if you enter the mines, your game loads to your most recent save point. Iron Village Mine The Iron Village is in the opening cutscene. With a code (which is CUT_02_MAPLOAD) you can access the area. With this code, it is infact possible to mine the Legendary Emerald, yet it doesn't do anything. You can also mine up the dirt. If you keep mining, you shall see the void. Step into it, and Miner Man will fall infinitely, and to stop that, you have to use the '''RESET' feature. Other than that, mining past the Legendary Emerald will show you a pop-up message that says "No more ores, metals, dirt or gemstones left! Generating mine..." ''and do you know what that causes? It causes your game to crash. Once again you have to use the '''RESET' feature. Iron Village House A house in Iron Village. With a code (which is MYSTERIOUSHOUSE_MAPLOAD) you can access the area. Inside you find a treasure chest containing an X-Drill. There is a mysterious painting of a purple Miner Man too. If you stand near it, the game will have a message that tells you to press to interact. When you interact with the painting, it says that it is a picture of . This could mean that went through changes. Earth Town Earth Town is the town where Miner Man wakes up in. It looked a bit different in the Beta of the game, and was more cartoony. As of now it is less cartoony. Miner Man can meet many friends here, like Bluey, Joe and Green. Underground The Underground (A.K.A. the Mine) is where Miner Man gets his ores. There is different parts of it, such as the Stone area and the Bedrock area. You can use a code (which is LEGENDARYEMERALD_MATERIALLOAD) to make the Legendary Emerald come, or you could just use the Iron Village Mine. Dirt Area This area is basically the entrance of the mine. You can find Ruby, Sapphire and a low chance of Emerald and Quartz there. If you dig the whole width of the mine instead of digging down, you will find rocks that are impenetrable. This is the same with every area. Stone Area This is 40 layers of blocks below the dirt layer. You can find Emerald, Amethyst and a VERY VERY low chance of Topaz. Also, there is a 0.2% chance of a block called Clay. Clay can be used to make the Clay Pot, which is one of the rarest items in the game. Hard Stone Area This is 50 layers of blocks below the stone layer. You can find all kinds of ores here apart from Diamond and Musgravite. It has a higher chance of having Topaz to spawn. Like the stone layer, there is a chance Clay will spawn. Bedrock Area This is 50 layers of blocks below the hard stone layer. You can find every single kind of block here, including Clay. It is not the lowest layer however. There is a 0.05% you will find Blue Clay here. Blue Clay is used to make the Blue Pot, making that item one of the rarest items in the game. Core Area If you break the Ultra-Hard-Bedrock at the end of the Bedrock Area, you will find this place. You can find Musgravite here, and even find Golden Clay, which is extremely valauble. Golden Clay makes the Super Pot. The real rarest item can be found here, which is Magmacore. It doesn't do anything, but is sold for the most in the ENTIRE game. Haunted Town The Haunted Town is a re-textured version of Earth Town. It is probably supposed to come during Halloween, but it doesn't come at the moment. The houses in the town seem to have ghosts coming out of the chimneys, and the doors have scrapes on them. This place can be accessed using the code SPOOKYTOWN_MAPLOAD. Bluey & Green's House In Bluey & Green's house, if you interact with Green while 13 emeralds, Green will say, "Gosh, you have thirteen emeralds? The number thirteen seems to be an unlucky number." and normally Green would say, "Cool, you got some good stuff in that backpack of yours. Need some new moves?" Also if you press to check the bookshelf, a purple book will pop out with a picture of Ttam on it. Normally, the game would ask you what book you want to read. If you interact with the bookshelf after the purple book has fallen, you will be asked the same question in the normal version of the game. Joe's House In Joe's house, you can see some chemicals with a radioactive label on them. If you press to check the chemicals, the game will say "Maybe you shouldn't touch these." If you check them again, the game will say "You definitely don't want to touch these." ''And the third time, ''"Don't dare to touch these..." And the fourth and final time, "Go ahead, but you will regret it!" If you check the chemicals, Miner Man should drink them, but Miner Man will faint and the Game Over screen will come. After the Game Over screen, Joe will say "Hey buddy, that wasn't such a good idea. Good thing I'm here to help ya." The Town Hall In the Town Hall, the Mayor will be sleeping in his bed in his secret room. If you check each corner of the room, a treasure chest will appear beside the Mayor's bed. Open it up and a ghost will pop out and scare Miner Man. Miner Man should run out of the Town Hall then. The Vacant House You need a Pot to open up this house. In the Vacant House, if you check the bed the lights will turn off and the door will lock. Then after a few moments a ghost will appear. If you talk to it, it will say "Hello there! Nice to meet you. I visit here frequently, but only during the autumn." This ghost could be a previous owner of the house, but WaddleInc. did not confirm it. The Beach Nothing is really different about the beach. But if you walk around the beach three times a skull will appear at the exit. Omega Island The Omega Island can be seen with the Telescope. If you ask the Villager at the beach what the island is he will say it is Omega Island. You cannot get there in the main-game, but if you hack the game and get rid of the barriers blocking the sea, and you hack in the Moon-Jump, you can get to the Island. If you go there an NPC will be there. He will say, "I thought you would never get here! Heh.. You hacker!" He says that you hack, because it is impossible to get there normally. Category:Original Games Category:Original Series Category:Original Fan Fiction